Green one's shadow
by DarkRavenFrost
Summary: AU to the normal ppgz Kaoru wasn't found out about at the same time as Momoko and Miyako. She lives a completely different life than what your used to. she tries her best to not be found out by anyone. she doesn't want to be Know as Powered buttercup. there is BCXButch meation of BlossomXbrick and BubblesXBoomer
1. how it all begain

I am Kaoru Matsubara I had a pretty normal life, be side the fact that I was disowned by my family and now live alone. until the day it all change. I hated it but there was nothing i could do, but that's not the worst two other girls had it happen too.

your probably asking what I'm talking about, well i was like any other day i was skating home and i saw a white light about to hit a small boy. I blocked the the light but my outfit changed, i became Powered Buttercup the green Power Puff. I couldn't stand this, i tried my best to just hurry home. To all the people I pasted I just looked like a normal girl in a odd outfit.

I final made it home, i swung the door open "I'm home" even though i know I'll never get an answer back i feel like one of these day I'll get a happy greeting back from mom. I mins those days wrestling matches with my dad and brothers. mom trying to get me to wear some cute dress. I wish I could turn back time and fix it, I ran up to my room and notice that there was an odd looking device in my belt. I mess with it and soon enough i found that the center button turn me back to normal.

I was happy to find out i wasn't stuck in a girly dress, the color of it was nice but why a skirt. I went down stairs and turned on the news, the reporter was talking about how not long ago a raging monkey cause trouble at the zoo letting out all the animals. they showed a picture of a girl with long orange hair with a big pink bow in her hair, she also had outfit like the one i got but it was red and pink unlike my green and yellow one. Finally the day was almost over nothing else really happened that day, so i got into my pajamas and went to bed.

Morin came and i got my normal outfit on, a yellow T-shirt and green shorts. something about that belt felt important but i didn't want to wear it so i stuffed it into my bag before i left for school on my skate board. As soon as I got there i was Miyako and Momoko giggling in excitement, i never even knew they were friends but i just ignored them. they're way to loud and girly in my opinion. When i got to class they announced the class were going to be rearranged, what an odd thing to do in the middle of the school year. Finally got to my new class my new teacher was Miss Keane. Momoko and Miyako where there too they were in the back right by the wall. I got a seat in the back left by the window, i always liked having a seat by the window. rest of the day was normal then came lunch those girls were still giggling, i went to cheek if my belt was ok in my bag. I open my bag to find it safe and it started flashing, but i wasn't just mine. look over to see those girls were wearing a very similar too and they're where flashing to. they quickly ran off, I closed my locker quickly with belt in hand. " what are they up too?" I though out loud. They stop as the roof, i hid by the door to see what they were doing. They soon then transformed i heard Momoko say "Hyper Blossom" and Miyako say "Rolling Bubbles", they soon flew off. I watch them fly off, "So it more than just a girly outfit. Wait those must of been their alter ego's names, trying to remember what two word i said when i transformed. After about 7 mins it came to me, "Powered Buttercup." So that's if I'll need to keep watch on them and anything else that seams weird, like that monkey they were talking about on the news. "I guest watch the new for weird stuff and note it down will be part of daily activities for now on."

They rest of day was normal i hurried home to cheek the news, That monkey attacked again, they said his name was Mojo Jojo. I grabbed a Note book I bought earlier and started writing this down.

Hyper Blossom;  
Alter ego to Momoko  
Known Powers: Flight  
Weapon: Yo-yo

Rolling Bubbles;  
Alter ego to Miyako  
Known Powers: Flight  
Weapon: Bubble wand

Powered Buttercup:  
Alter ego to self  
Known powers: Most likely flight  
Weapon: Unknown

Mojo Jojo;  
Anger monkey who hates humans  
Powers: Can fly? Seam to have High intelligence  
Waepons: seams to uses machines eachens in battles

Kaoru Sighed and But the book next to her bed, " i wonder what this all means."

Tailos: I hoped you like my first chapter.  
Kaoru: yeah, yeah just leave a review she doesn't laze out on the story.  
Tailos: hey! that's not nice.  
Kaoru:...  
Tailos: well i hope you like this and future chapters.


	2. Fuzy Lumpkins and Princess Morbucks

Fuzy Lumpkins, what and odd creature.

That day stared like any other a normal weekend the news didn't say any attacks yet so I went to the park and decided to wear my Belt, you know just in case. It was so calm and soothing, made me forget my worried then i heard a banjo. "what an odd sound in the part" i went over to the crowd and saw this pink thing sing and playing the banjo. "fuzzy Lumpkins is my name, and claiming property is my game." I could tell by looking at him he has that weird energy like Mojo. In the middle of his song he Slapped the ground and maid a hand print and started yelling at people to get off "his" property. soon Blossom and Bubbles came, neither were able to do anything. I knew they would need my help, as soon as i saw fuzzy jump away and ran behind some trees and transformed.

I saw the other and tried to act nice and they seemed happy to know i was here to help. shortly after Blossom got a call telling her fuzzy was at town hall and attacking the Mayor. We quickly flew there and blossom save the mayor from falling to his doom just in time. Fuzy soon got distracted by miss Bellum, we took this chance to catch in blossom's yo-yo, then land on one of bubble's bubbles, then i hit him away with my hammer. Before they could even thank me i was out of there.

the rest of the day was normal, the news mentioned me the unknown green hero who help saved the day, let's keep it that way. I added Fuzy Lumpkins to my logs.

The next day came and a lot of people were excited about the new of a 3rd hero and she was mysterious. Then Princess Came in she had bought new dress and was talking about how expensive it was but no one even look at her. she came by me and start gloating about the dress, " i know nothing about fashion and dress and don't care about you new over priced dress." she was shocked and anger at me but ran over to Momoko and Miyako who were both sleepy from fighting. she didn't get to say any more for the bell rang and every one when to their seat. the rest of the day was normal and i got home just another attack by Mojo and i went to bed, but then it happen a giant robot attacked it woke me up and let me remind you i am a very heavy sleeper. I decided to cheek it out and transformed. I flew off and met up with blossom, she was happy and a little mad at how i disappeared last time we met. "I'm my own girl and i wont join your team, but I will help if you want me to." i gave a smirk and she lighten up and we met up with bubbles. she tried to get me tell her who i was i just said " you can call me Buttercup, but that's all your getting from me bubbles." she seem satisfied with my answer.

We kept fling and saw the giant robot Blossom commented on how big it was and bubbles was pretty confident we could beat it, we about to attack it went this girl i now know is princess Morbucks said she was here first so we let her "try" to beat it. soon we figured out that she was controlling it and fought it our self blossom got captured by it and i got her out she them saved bubbles from getting caught to and then we started to trip the robot. witch make the robot out of commission, princess got mad and tries to attack us with her missiles she was shortly captured and we brought her to the lab. they tried to get me turn back to normal but i flew off before they had the chance. I finally was able to get to sleep but not before updating my logs

Hyper Blossom;  
Alter ego to Momoko  
Powers: Flight  
Weapon: Yo-yo

Rolling Bubbles;  
Alter ego to Miyako  
Powers Flight  
Weapon: Bubbles wand

Powered Buttercup;  
Alter ego to me  
Powers: Flight  
Weapon: Hammer

Mojo Jojo;  
Evil monkey who is the most common to attack the city.  
Powers: Flight, natural intelligence  
Weapon: Robo-Mojo

Fuzy Lumpkins:  
Odd creature from the mountains, like to claim all around him as "his" land  
Powers: Natural Strength even more than Mine.  
Weapon: his bare hands

Princess Morbucks;  
Cause of jealousy she tried to get fame in a really stupid way.  
powers: Flight (why do all these creature have flight!)  
weapon: Missile launches (weird)

Tailos: that's all for chapter 2  
Kaoru: Whats with the logs?  
Tailos: Though it would be cool.  
Kaoru: whatever


	3. New challenges

Nothing ever changes with those villains

Major Villains list  
Jojo  
Lumpkins  
(some one needs to beat him to the moon)

Arturo

Billy  
hat

(hate this one)

I check over my list of villains one last time, it's been 3 months since Him was defeated. I got a message from Blossom telling me to come to the lab. I quickly transformed and flew over," what is it blossom?" she seam pretty happy, she was also in her normal look. " you don't have to call me that when I'm like this. "Fine, sorry Momoko." She giggled at my answer. "Still miss serous i see."

Even though she still doesn't know who i am she still so friendly with me. "so what is it you wanted me for." Momoko just smiling " you wont believe who we caught." She just kept giggling. " well, well if it isn't the green one." I look over to see that idiot Brick, "what is he doing here!" Momoko was right i couldn't believe it. "They are going to be working with us for now one, the professor found out that they have a transformation too."

I didn't want to believe I'll have to deal with them and not let them find out who i really am. Boomer isn't an issue and brick thinks all girls are the same, but butch he's very observant he might notice. " well i have to get home, give your bothers my greetings" I tried to get out but then Butch came out "whats the hurry, not happy to see us." he had that stupid smirk on the whole time. "why is it your still in your hero form, blossom and Bubbles are normal." Momoko seem to want to see my answer and brick notice that. "Blossom, whats with the weird face?" Momoko looked at brick "Well to be honest i don't know who buttercup really is, she never told us."

Butch seem very interest in this " so the tough buttercup isn't tell her friends something." He said in a mocking tone. "What the fun in tell you, why not try to find out tomorrow at school." knowing him he'll accept that challenge. " or are you scared you can't do it." With a smirk from butch i know he accepted the challenge and that was my cue to get out, i flew back home getting ready for this to end.

The next morning i woke up early and i knew i would have to not act up around the rowdy ruff. On my way to school i saw Momoko complaining to brick. " And she said i need to cut down on sweets, like i would ever do that." Brick seem pretty happy, weird i though brick hatted Momoko. I shrugged it off and acted like I've never met bricks. " Hey Kaoru come over here!" I heard Momoko yelling. "What is it?" I turned to face her. "Meet brick he's starting school today." I just started at them blankly "ok then, what does this have to do with me?" Momoko then looked a little upset " i just though maybe you like to meet him." Still keeping my blank state " you remember i don't like talking to others that often right?"  
Momoko looked at brick and they left me there, not sure if that was a good thing or not, but at least brick's none the wiser.

I finally made it to school and took my seat. soon Miss Keane came in " Class we have 3 new students join us, come in boys." As she finished i was brick, boomer, and butch. "I'm brick and these are my brothers boomer and Butch." Boomer with his silly smile said "Nice to meet ya all" Butch just wave with that smirk. I could tell her was trying to find out who was buttercup. I tried to make it look like i didn't know them. "You boys can choose your seats." Brick found a seat next to Momoko and boomer sat behind Miyako, but with out trying i got butch's interest and he sat next to me. "Hello, I'm butch." he seem pretty confident, "I'm Kaoru." I tried to say in a nice, non treating voice. But i think i made my self look too nice cause he wouldn't stop look at me the rest of class.

Thankfully Lunch came by fast but butch didn't take his eyes off me. "Do you need something?" I said showing that i wasn't in a good mood. "You look like someone i know, i have you heard the rumors?" I turn to look at him " What rumors?" He smirked " the rumors that buttercup can be found at this school." I tried my best to act surprised but i could tell i was faking it. "You did, how much do you know though?" I was getting really unconformable about this. "i really need to go Butch." I took this chance to walk about, Lucky I heard boomer call for him so i could get away.

Boomer Pov.  
"Hey Butch!" I called to my brother. "Fine i guess, damn she got away." I gave him a worried look "She?" Butch gave a serous look "her name is Kaoru, she looked like buttercup but i can't tell she is her yet." I gave my brother a doubtfully look "She really scary she doesn't even act like buttercup, I would just stay way." Butch didn't looked convinced. "Let's go find her." He then ran off and I fallowed after. "Yo, Kaoru" Butch

called as we caught up to Koaru. "Uh, hi...um" She went silent witch was kinda weird. "So what was your hurry that you needed to leave?" Kaoru looked a little scared, "I uh, needed to get some work." I could hear she was nervous and butch seemed pleased by it. "Is that so, maybe i could help with it then?" he gave a almost kind smile, now that creepy. "Um i gotta go bro." I quickly got out of there, I could tell butch wanted me to leave.

Butch Pov.  
I watched as my brother left and looked back at Kaoru still unhappy about this whole situation. "whats wrong Kaoru, cat got your tongue?" She shook her head, guessing she was in deep though that whole time. "I don't need the help, thanks for offering though." She quickly ran off. Guess i screwed that up.

Kaoru Pov.  
Lucky i got away from that one, "Hey, get over here now." I looked to see who was talking, it was brick. " what is it brick." i said as i walked to him. "stop with the act buttercup." How the hell did her figure that out, i didn't know how to react. Guess you could say i was speechless. "I know, It's written over your face Kaoru." Great just great, now what?

"don't think you can keep this act going can you, "I bet i can, Momoko and Miyako never have yet and your brothers haven't ether." "Beside butch." he added, "But he not 100% on it though." "Kaoru how long are you going to fake it?" His expression changed he look for once sad, "As long as i can." The bell rang i ran to my next class, i could feel brick waiting for me to slip up. when will this end, Lucky the school days

were over but the hell wasn't. I came to my house and like every other time i called. "I'm home!" But I wasn't alone, "Why hello Buttercup how was your day." That evil smile he had, is was him. "how are you alive we sent you to space." He used his dark powers to close the door behind me. "I found a new source of power, but now let's talk about you." He called from the kitchen and he was sitting at the table. "Take a see

Buttercup." I took a see across from him." what do you want from me." "your going to help me that's what." I left my bag with my belt in it by the door so there wasn't any easy was out plus this my house, o would have any where to go. "You can't escape Buttercup, Mine telling me what this is?" He used his dark energy to her bag up and pull out a large book."That's, my log book." Him quickly scanned the book,"My,my some has been bust haven't they." I was going to kill you but i think you could be of use to me." I'm not sure if i should be happy or scared of that last statement. "one lest question, can you tell me your real name." Of all the thing i didn't was this i had no choice i had to tell

him,"Kaoru, Kaoru Matsubara." "good girl, Kaoru." With the wicked smile as he claps his claws, he threw his dark energy at me, I felt a strange feeling come over me. was it hate, was it sorrow, no it made me feel like nothing matter. I have lost the little hope left. "now, now my dear child. i have a mission for you, you'll be in charged off watching those pest the PowerPuff Z and those Rowdy boys z." I Could hear the anger in his Voice as he said their names.

"But for now, you must rest my child." He said as he took my bag along with the belt and my book to a extra room in the house. I walked up to my room, what was left. The powerpuff's and rowdyruff's powers will be put to the test these coming days. let's hope their stronger than i was. I laid my head to rest to leave this nightmare if only for a short time, it was better than none at all.

Tailos: Hope you liked chapter 3, Sorry for the whole time skip thing.  
Kaoru: why didn't i fight back!  
Tailos: you would been killed if you did.  
Kaoru: *grumble*  
Tailos: hope you like and enjoy this chapter. (This is where thing star getting serous)


	4. Dark rising

"Wakey Wakey, my child." That voice, "What time is?" I got up to see Him at the door. "Your first mission is to pay Mojo Jojo a Visit." I got out of bed, "What about school?" Him gave a evil smile. "Your sick today now here my present to the monkey, I need you to test and write down how it goes." I got up and grab one of my black note books and took the package.

"Not like i have a choice." Him chuckled at my answer, "One more thing before you get going." Him used his dark energy to change my outfit in what looked like the old rowdy ruff Z outfit by it was a Dark Green. I just took one more glance at him and ran off to Mojo Jojo.

Momoko Pov.  
"So brick was your morning to good?" Brick seemed to be in though. "Not really, Boomer keeps complaining about butch being a jerk." They still don't always get along "Well that's how families are you might not always get along."

we made it to the school gates where butch,boomer, and Miyako where "Have you seen Kaoru?" Bricks asked the others. " I though you guess normal see her on your way?" Miyako answered. "Maybe she late." Boomer said "I bet she's skipping." Butch added. "No she might just be running late." Even though they consider it, I had a feeling something was up.

Koaru Pov.  
"this is it, it so worn down!" I finally found Mojo's place, quickly started to knock. Soon Mojo open the door "Who's there, Mojo?" he looked at me and got very angry. " What is smelly girl, Mojo!" he seamed to be very busy. "I have a message and package from Him." I gave him the letter Him had attached to the bag. He read the letter "Girl, you come with me, Mojo." I fallowed him inside, he was building another robot.

He garbed what it was in the package, it was a small bottle with what looked a liquid form of black energy. "This will come in handy, Mojo" He inserted it into his robot, It changed it's appearance. " Do you think it will be enough to stop all 5 of them.

"What do you mean 5, girl Mojo?" I guessed he still didn't know, "well Buttercup is unable to help cause of Him." This news made Mojo very happy. "You are Good child, will you join Mojo?"I bet being in this outfit makes him think of his boys who are no longer with him, must be said. "Him said i'm here to help so i'll try my best."

I tried to smile but something inside wasn't right, my body is still trying to reject the Black light force. "You will be my daughter, do you have a name?" Even though it was Mojo, being my whole family left me something about this made me happy i would have a family that didn't hate me. "Names Kaoru."

I don't know how long this will last, I'm starting to think this change is making my life better than it been in a long time. "Now we shall destroy the city, Mojo!" That idea seem fun by my heart was telling me not to join him. "This will be so much fun!" Mojo looked over at me "You ready, mojo?" He seems alot happier, "I'll catch up, i have tell Him the news." With that me and Mojo went our own ways.

Brick pov.  
"math is so boring." I looked over at boomer complaining again. "it's almost lunch time boomer hold on." Then our belts when off, just as the bells was ring. "Come on Boomer." Boomer looked happy and kinda sad,"If we hurry, we'll get back before lunch is over." Boomer Lighten up and we hurried to meet up with Butch,Momoko, and Miyako. "Ok who is it today?" Miyako asked, Momoko check "It's Mojo again!" She said annoyed. "Something off though." Boomer added. "Doesn't matter we'll teach him a lesson!" We all quickly transform and flew off.

"There he is." Bubbles pointed out. "If it isn't the power puff and my disappointing boys, Mojo." He started to laugh as he sent some missiles towards us, Bubbles and Boomer quickly got rid of them. "Would you really destroy your own kids?" Blossom yelled at the evil monkey. "I don't need them, I have a new child to help me.

"She'll be here soon Mojo."he replace us with a girl, thats just degrading, "You created a new kid just to replaced the rowdy ruffs?" Bubbles seemed upset at the though. "no, Mojo didn't make her. She came to me from Him Mojo." "Him, but the powerpuff sent him away." I couldn't belive him was back.

Kaoru Pov.  
Took me a while to get back home, I explained the deal to him " In that case your need some powers, go my pretty give my child her new found powers." A group of particle energy surrounded me, i could fell my power increasing now i was strong enough to take on the power puff, I could see my own dark aura and it was strong. "Thanks for the help, Mojo's waiting for me." I Skated to where i heard the destruction. I looked up and saw blossom trying to take down Mojo, while bubbles and brick where tripping him. "Hey, Leave him along SinkyPuffs!."

With that they all looked at me. "You finally came, Mojo!" "of all the people i wouldn't believe it was you." Brick said as he shot my a glare. "Sorry to disappoint you Brick, but Buttercup is no more and I'm here to stay!" I couldn't help but Laugh evilly. "Mojo so proud of you, Mojo." That monkey and Him are so foolish, "you got to be kidding me, i don't need you or Him. This world will be mine and mine alone!" The dark energy has changed me and I'm loving it.

I just kept laughing. I easily picked up Mojo's Robot and threw it away. "You little brat, you think you can do this." That black energy, Him is mad "Not good,not good, not good!" I started to run and used butch as a meat shield. " I kinda need your help right now."

Blossom Pov.  
I was quite surprised to see her hiding behind butch but he was the closest. "ok Him, your evil plans will end here! We wont let you hurt Kaoru or this city!" I got my yo-yo ready "Yo-yo Supreme!" While i was doing that Butch had put a shield around Kaoru. Boomer,brick and bubbles attacked Him too. "Stupid girls and boys, I'll get you for this!" He yelled as he flew away. "I'm glad thats over." Bubbles started to laugh.

"Now what was that about taking over the world!" Brick had pointed all attention on Kaoru. "Chill it Brick." Kaoru was surprisingly calm about this all. "What happened to you Kaoru and why do you want to do this." She just started laughing at me,

"Man you guys are to dumb." This was all a big joke to her. "I was Kidding around to get him off my case." She continued to laugh it up. "that wasn't very nice Kaoru." Bubbles started getting upset.

She just shrugged it off. "Ok Bubbles and boomer I need you to take Kaoru to the lab, the rest will fly ahead." "Why don't we all go together?" Boomer asked. "Cause Kaoru can't fly in this state and i need to explain to the professor what happened." Boomer nodded and walked with Bubbles to the lab.

Bubbles Pov.  
I watch Butch,Brick, and Blossom fly off, then look at kaoru. She was already bored with us. "look what i found." Boomer picked up a bag. "hey thats mine!" Kaoru ran after Boomer, he quick y flew out of kaoru's reach. "You've been a bad girl, you don't deserve it." This was only making Kaoru even more mad. She somehow was able to jump up to boomer and roundhouse kick him, grabbing the bag and running off. "You ok, boomer!" that must of hurt a lot. "I'm fine but she's getting away." we both started flying to keep up with her. But jumped into a open manhole. "ew she jumped into the sewer!" why would someone do that.

Blossom Pov.  
"Professor!" ken was the one who came in first. "he's out right now, did you get rid of mojo?" "Well yes, but we have anew problem." Ken happy expression turn to worry. "What is it blossom?" "Something strange happened to Kaoru." Bricks burst out not wanted to stall any longer. "Kaoru, who is she?" Ken was now confused. "She's a girl that goes to our school."

I explained. "She's also Buttercup." brick added. "Wait what!" Ken and i said at the same time. "you knew, and didn't bother to tell me!" "I had to make sure i was correct." Brick look a little uneasy. "thats not important right now, where is she anyway?" ken asked. "Bubbles and boomer are walker her to the lab since she can't fly." Ken seemed worried by that. Then a signal came in it was boomer "Um a little problem." Ken even more worried "We lost Kaoru, she jump into the sewers. eww!" bubbles explain.

"we can't go looking for her now, lunch is almost over. Me and the professor will continue the search." ken answered. we all agreed and head back to school. "no lunch,I'm going to starve!" boomer started to complain. this wasn't good.

Kaoru Pov.  
Thankfully they didn't fallow me. "Come on Violet this time we'll steal from the jewelry store." it was the amoeba boys. "did i hear something about stealing." I ran up to them, something about that idea sounded fun. "and who are you?" Violet asked. "oh excuses my rudeness." I garbed my belt and luckily it still works, i used it and transform.

but my outfit was different, it was darker kinda evil looking and my eyes are now a deep dark green and the white is now a deep black. "is that b-buttercup!." Poncho started to panic. "Relax i want to help." I started laughing again. "I really need to stop laugh." "In that case this will be a successful heist." Top hat cheered. "Indeed, you lead and I'll help." Top hat started leading the way.

We came out a manhole and we where right out side the jewelry store. "you'll go first and distract them. I just clean off my outfit and walked in. "hello wel-ow it's buttercup, it a surprise to see you h-how may i help you?" I gave a fake smile. "I'm looking for a present, it's for bubbles." "ah, of course." he started looking though the cases, I signal the amoeba boy they jumped at the clerk and i knocked him out with my hammer.

"great job, lets grab everything we can." All four of us grab as much jewels as we could carry, and ran into the sewers. "that was great, we are on our way to being great thieves. "well I'm out of here have fun with those jewels." I walked off as i heard them called good bye. I climbed out of the sewer and i was right by the park.

"been a while since i came here." I took a stroll "isn't it nice out today." It was momoko's little sister, Kuriko. "i though you would be in school?" She just smiled. "School got out early for my grade, too bad for my sister though." She started giggling. "hey, why are you here. I though you only come around when there is danger?" I frowned at that statement. "I'm not like the others, i do as i please."

She seemed confused. "do you want to play a game?" She seemed to something up her sleeves. "depends, what do you have in mind?" she just kept smiling. "how about Hide and Seek, I'll hide you seek," she just kept giggling. "I'm ok with that." She smile and ran off into the near by woods.

I just sat and counted to 50 in my head. I started to run in and found her in 30 mins. "that was fun, i have to get home now. bye bye Buttercup." She ran off after that. I walked over to the school's fields, no one was there like i expected. "now i can relaxes."

I climbed up the stairs and sat down to think about all that happened to day. "man, I've been to Mojo's place, meet up with the rowdyruffs and Powerpuffs and had them beat him, found my belt and ran into the sewers, met up with the Amoeba boys and help them steal from a jewel shop, went to the park and played with momoko's sister. Something about that makes me sick ugh. and now I'm here."

I deiced to transform back to normal."how do you think the search is going?" I looked down to see brick and Momoko passing by. "not them." I hid down out of site. "wait up you guys!" There was boomer, shortly fallowed by Miyako, and then Butch. "I'm worried, she might get into trouble." i heard the sound of Miyako's Sweet and gentel voice. I let my guard down and then it happened. "I see her!"

It was boomer, he saw me. I was about to run but brick got in the way. "move it!" He didn't budge. with enough time i was warped in blossom's yo-yo. Not long before i was being pulled to the lab.

Peach's Pov.  
"let go off me!" I looked over to see Kaoru, so much black energy was around her. "so this is kaoru, you were right brick she has a belt too." The professor of served. "but we can't changed her cause of black z rays." Butch added.

"we can use a tracer signal to keep a watch on her wan." I barked. Everyone but the me, ken, and professor were completely confused. "We were going to used it on the rowdyruff Boys but they have become very trust able.

It's a tracer that sends a signal to who's ever belt we set it to sent to when every the tracer senses the attacked belt is used to transform." the possessor explained.

With less than a second butch volunteered to keep watch on kaoru. "Now that thats done, blossom can you get Kaoru's belt." with that blossom easily garbed it from her and gave it to the professor and him, ken, and Butch left the room.

Leaving Kaoru with me,Blossom,Bubbles,Brick, and Boomer. "can i leave now, please?" she trying to get out. "no you can not!" Blossom yelled.

Butch's Pov.  
We all walked into the other room,"Now butch can i have your device." he asked. I handed over my device and he started attaching  
a small device was put into mine, he put a similar one in Kaoru's as well. "now give this to Kaoru." Ken handed Kaoru's belt to me. I left to the other room, "Done already?" Blossom asked.

I noticed boomer,brick, Kaoru are missing. "Wheres my brother and Kaoru?" Blossom nervously laugh. "You see when you left Kaoru got out of my yo-yo and ran off and Boomer and Brick when after her." Only a few minutes later, Kaoru ran back and brick and Boomer came back too tired. Blossom use her yo-yo to tangle Kaoru making her fall, "Stop that!" blossom was mad.

After a few min She finally calmed down. I finally was able to give her the belt back. "what are you doing?" Boomer was quite confuse. "the professor put a device so I'll know when she transform." Kaoru gave me a weird look. "I wont let you control me!"

Tailos: Thanks for waiting/reading this chapter, sorry it took as long compared to the others.  
Blossom: it's about time you get this down!  
Tailos:...well see ya next time.


End file.
